


Rose Petals

by irorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irorn/pseuds/irorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles certainly hadn’t been expecting anything for Valentine’s Day. Maybe a kiss or two with a lovely ending of sex, but he wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first Sterek fic, if you like it and for some reason want more of my writing prompt me on Tumblr  
> Tumblr: irorn

Stiles certainly hadn’t been expecting anything for Valentine’s Day. When it had become obvious that his and Derek’s relationship was heading on a firm footing pace day by day,  he had had to tell himself that that’s all it would be for him. Just another day. And one that he probably resented. He knew that he wasn’t exactly the most romantic man in the world, let alone in California or even Beacon Hills, but he had been secretly harbouring thoughts all day that he was going to pull something out of the bag. Even a coffee with extra chocolate sprinkles on the top, the one he knew he liked, would have been enough. But as the day wore on and he sat there across the coffee table from him, hope began to fade completely and he started thinking about making his own plans for them.

Perhaps it wasn’t up to him. Why should it be? His thoughts began to race away with him as he thought back over their last weeks together. He had seemed more preoccupied than usual, the phone calls that always ended when Stiles appeared, his late nights working at the station meaning he avoided his bed and Derek’s general nervousness around him, something Stiles hadn’t seen since their first date. Stiles supposed that when applied to anyone else they could be seen as classic signs of infidelity, but was determined to think that Derek was different. Maybe it was him.

Stiles knew that Derek found him overwhelming at times, he’d told him often enough, not in so many words, he’d phrased it as him being a ‘ _handful_ ,’ ‘ _feisty_ ’ or ‘ _ruled by his emotions_ ’ and he’d always taken it as a compliment, a reflection of the Stilinski breeding. And he’s never had a problem at expressing himself when it came to his emotions and it dawned on him now that perhaps Derek had been trying and failing to tell him that it was too much for him. Stiles was in the middle of planning how exactly he would make it up to him when he looked up from his phone.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hmmmm?” The vision Stiles had of his new toy on the floor under his bed vanished under Derek’s question. “Oh nothing.” He smiled but said nothing. “What?”

“You just, you have a little frown line.”

“Oh?”

Derek shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He rubbed his own frown line between his eyes lightly, aware that Stiles must have picked up the habit from him, then looked at his watch quickly, it was almost the end of the day. No one would mind five minutes. “We can probably head home. I think this cafe has seen enough of us today.”

Stiles snorts then and smirks, “This cafe can never get enough of me.”

Derek rolls his eyes amused at his boyfriend, but stands and extends a hand to him. Stiles gladly takes it and puts his phone in his pocket as he let Derek pull him out of the cozy building. Their fingers lace as they walk together down the sidewalk, and Stiles pushes all of his previous thoughts in the back of his head as he started rambling on about Scott and how he’s planning to propose to Kira soon. Derek listens with a content look on his face. He’s always loved listening to Stiles talk about relatively anything. It kept him relaxed and balanced him out in the best of ways.

Derek’s been planning this day for almost two weeks now. At first he was going to just take Stiles out for a nice diner, but Cora and Laura demanded that he do something not so boring for Stiles. He then was going to go with flowers and chocolate, but Erica insisted that he needed to spice it up a bit. So of course that left Derek looking on Google for any idea that he thought Stiles would like.

When they get to Derek’s place, Stiles pauses for a few seconds as he smells something sweet coming from behind the door. He blinks a few times and then looked to Derek before he reaches to open the door, “Were you baking or something? It smells absolutely delicious in—...here..”

His jaw nearly hit the ground as he looked at the beautiful scenery. There is a whole tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the table with rose petals surrounding it. Then on the side there is two glasses of red velvet hot chocolate. Looking around he sees more rose petals scattered across the ground leading to Derek’s bedroom. Stiles is in shock, and he’s pretty sure his expression is close to comical as he walks to everything and picks up some of the petals before dropping them back on the table.

“Derek…”

“There is more in the bedroom,” Derek says biting his lip and looking away a bit nervously. The tips of his ears are bright red, and Stiles swears he can see Derek’s cheeks heating up.

“Derek, are you blushing? Sourwolf?”

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek says and instead he’s scooping Stiles in his arms and easily carrying him to the bedroom. He hears his boyfriend laughing amused at his actions and it makes Derek smile even fonder.

True to his words there was more in the bedroom. Derek  moved behind him to turn some of the lamps, the weak bulbs and electricity combining to cast flickering beams over the wooden floor and basic furniture that he had only recently started to call home. Stiles’ fondness turned to surprise as he realised that the petals from earlier were everywhere in the room.

He could feel Derek behind him. “I’m sorry there aren’t any candles, Isaac was meant to get here as soon as we left, but...” he shrugged as he trailed off. The silence reigned supreme between them, Stiles rendered utterly speechless by his thoughtfulness and care. Derek, naturally interpreted it as a void between them that couldn’t go undisturbed. Stiles was never silent, so why was he now? He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I’ve never really been one for roses myself, I wanted something a bit different, the local florist was very obliging. They probably saw me coming, the whole thing was ridiculously expensive and I’m not sure it was even a good idea because you, well you haven’t really said anything.” He paused hoping to elicit a reaction from him.

He stopped and assessed the silence again before rambling on. “You don’t like them. I knew I should have gone with plain chocolate and roses.” He addressed him directly again. “We’ve never talked about flowers, I suppose it never really came up. I just thought you might appreciate something a bit more,” he gesticulated, trying to find the right word, “ _spiced_ for valentine’s day.” Derek watches Stiles and when the lad still doesn’t say anything he gets desperate, “Please say something? Stiles?” He interpreted the heave of Stiles’ shoulders as distress. “Oh God are you crying? I knew I shouldn’t have done anything. I’ll throw it away. Honestly in ten minutes you won’t even know this stuff was in here.”

He grabbed the nearest bin and attempted to scoop up a first handful.

“I love it.” It came out as a whisper.

It was Derek’s turn to be stunned into submission. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. “I just never expected that you would do anything like this. I thought...Oh God!” His thoughts returned to the late afternoon in the cafe before they had left, his belief that Derek was drifting away from him and his frantically trying to think of new ways to keep him.

“Really,” Stiles grips Derek’s shirt and pushes him in the direction of the bed. He gets Derek to fall backwards, and his lips part slightly as the petals on the bed float up and some land in Derek’s hair. A laugh escaped Stiles lips when one landed on the tip of Derek’s nose, and watches as his boyfriend blows it away. He not so gracefully crawls onto Derek’s lap, and leans forward to kiss him deeply. His lips mold against Derek’s, and he feels Derek’s teeth pulling on his bottom lip as he rolled them over so Stiles was the one on his back. They get their clothing off in a happazardish way that leaves them both panting and gripping at each other for dear life.

Derek kisses Stiles as he pushes in the first finger, both groaning at the warm stretch, and it's been too long since they've been able to do this, taking their time to actually have sex. "Fuck, Derek." Stiles gasps when Derek adds a second finger, teasing at his rim and burying his grin in Stiles' neck when he groans. Stiles tries to breathe and keep himself calm, takes in the feel of Derek above him, his fingers stretching him open and their cocks hard and heavy together, bites at any skin he can reach, nips and tugs and his hands run against Derek's sides, scratching whenever Derek hits his prostate.

"You ready?" Derek questions, and Stiles wraps his hand around Derek's cock in answer, gives it a few tugs and twists his hand how he knows will make Derek whine, isn't disappointed when he does and smiles. He thinks he hears Derek mumble something like _"gonna be the death of me"_ but then the fingers are being replaced with Derek's slicked up cock, and Derek's staring at him with bright red eyes as he pushes in. Stiles' mouth drops open, letting out a low groan when Derek's hips finally rest against his ass, curls his fingers around his neck and nods.

" _Derek_ ," He groans, as he gets used to the stretch, rocks his hips carefully and Derek lets him, leans down until their mouths can brush not quite kissing but breathing into each others mouth, letting his tongue slip out and licking over Stiles' top lip.

"Stiles," Derek says, and Stiles whines when Derek first pulls back, clenching around him. "You feel amazing, fuck, _Stiles_." Derek pushes at the back of Stiles' thighs until his legs are bent at either side of him, knees framing his shoulders and Derek can bend further over, Stiles' cock trapped between their stomachs.

Stiles rests one of his palms against Derek's thighs, body rocking as Derek starts to speed up, the sound of skin slapping together filling into the air, and they're so close, skin sticky with sweat, breathing in each other’s moans and swallowing them up. Stiles lifts his hips up as much as he can, and almost comes right then, Derek's cock hitting right against his prostate and he's so close, can feel Derek straining, thrusts becoming sloppier and harder, fingers slipping on skin and his head slipping to bury into Stiles' neck, groans muffled into the skin.

"I’m all yours sourwolf," Stiles whispers, lips forming the words against Derek's ear, molding the words, and Derek's hips stutter, slamming into Stiles and Stiles can feel Derek coming, his knot pulsing inside of him, wiggles his hand between them and strokes his own cock once, twice, before he's coming too, breathless and clenching, milking Derek as the knot grew inside of him. “Best Valentine’s Day ever.”

Derek grunted in agreement as he trailed kisses over Stiles’ shoulders and then up to Stiles neck, ghosting his lips over where his mark will be one day. He lets out a soft sigh at the thought and leans up fully to press their lips together softly this time. Yeah, best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
